Laurel Stucky
Gameplay Fresh Meat II Bio: Laurel is a tall, strong, Division One athlete with a fierce competitive streak. This confident Detroit native isn't worried about her opponents, claiming that her sheer size alone will help her destroy the competition. What worries her, is getting along with her housemates, because she admits, "When I compete, I'm a bitch." We'll see if this powerhouse can bond with the people she plans to crush... or if her fiery attitude and athletic gifts will make the cat claws come out. Money Won: $30,000 Cutthroat Bio: Ask Laurel why she's doing another Challenge and she'll cut right to the chase, "I'll tell you why I'm doing this Challenge -- because there's a good possibility that I could win." With confidence like that, it's no wonder that this Fresh Meat II alum is already one of the most feared women in the game. After a strong second place finish on Fresh Meat II, Laurel wants nothing less than a first place finish. With her eyes on the prize, this tall beauty has little patience for those who show any sign of weakness or fear. Look for Laurel to be a monster, both on the playing field and off... Money Won: $20,000 Rivals Bio: Don't let the pretty face on this former model fool you -- Laurel has the size, strength and athleticism to give anyone a run for their Challenge money. Debuting on Fresh Meat II, this Wisconsin native paired with her mentor Kenny to dominate the competition, only to lose in the final. Then, on Cutthroat, Laurel took no prisoners and spared no feelings as she bulldozed her way through the competition. But her indelicate approach only landed her with another frustrating second place finish. On Rivals, Laurel will have another opportunity to clench victory. But when this tell-it-like-it-is vixen is paired with an overly sensitive partner, tensions will certainly arise... Money Won: $26,000 Free Agents Bio: Last seen making a runner-up finish on Rivals, Laurel returns to The Challenge after a three-season layoff. She may have made the final in every Challenge she’s competed in, but a win still eludes this fierce competitor. Laurel hopes Free Agents will allow her to break the streak, “I’ve had three second-place finishes which is somewhat impressive, yet disappointing at the same time. I’ve been waiting to be on my own and this is a chance for every person to show what they’ve got individually.” Unlike many of her peers, Laurel can separate her emotions from the competition, but her road to victory takes an unexpected turn when she falls for one of her fellow competitors. Can Laurel maintain her laser focus and keep her eye on the prize? Or will romantic entanglements derail her plans? Money Won: $125,000 Invasion of the Champions Bio: The last time we saw Laurel was atop a volcano after her remarkable first place win on Free Agents. Now, powerhouse Laurel has returned, vowing to defend her undefeated elimination record and show the world that this vicious vet has a softer side, “In the past, people have really come down hard on me because I seem like a robot. I don't play with my emotions. I focus on what I need to do, and if I'm having fun or getting to know people, that weakens my game. But I am not a cold person.” Laurel makes good on her promise, offering up a more vulnerable side that allows a romantic rookie to steal their way into her heart. Note: Laurel invaded the competition prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of a season twist. Eliminations Fresh Meat II Cutthroat Rivals Free Agents Invasion of the Champions Gallery LaurelFM2.png|Fresh Meat II LaurelCut.png|Cutthroat LaurelRivals.png|Rivals Trivia *Laurel currently holds the record for the cast member with the most consecutive elimination wins with nine and losing at her 10th one. Category:Cast Members Category:Female Cast Members Category:The Challenge Cast Members Category:LGBT Cast Members Category:Fresh Meat II Category:Cutthroat Category:Rivals Category:Free Agents Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:Winners